Affaire a la italiana
by Maguz
Summary: Ludwig no sabia que encontrarse con ese italiano del chat le traería tantas complicaciones y alegrías. gerita. AU.
1. Desastre a primera vista

POV Ludwig

Me quede inmóvil frente a la puerta de la confitería, pensando seriamente si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Nunca había echo algo así. Es la primera vez que me encontraba con alguien que había conocido por internet y no quería caer victima de una desilucion, una broma de mal gusto o simplemente un timo barato.Y es que el nick "pasta_boy23"no me inspiraba mucha confianza pero tampoco quería ser prejuicioso antes de conocerlo.

Decidido a que pensar en sobremacia solo me hacia preso de los nervios, entre al lugar y me senté en la ultima mesa, al lado de la cascada artificial de agua. Di un vistazo rápido a las demás personas que se encontraban allí. En el mostrador, tres rubias alemanas preparaban café y servían los desayunos, mientras un muchacho un poco mayor ayudaba en la limpieza. Desde mi posición se veía todas las mesas; algunas vacías y otras con algunas parejitas y los infaltables abuelos que iban a rajatabla todos los días a la misma hora a desayunar y leer el diario.

Pedí un café bien cargado mientras esperaba a mi cita. Todavía faltaba media hora pero bajo mi actitud fría estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. ¿cuando llegaría? ¿llegaría? ¿y si no viene? ¿ y si no le gusto? ¿y si el no me gusta? Que situación tan incomoda! No sabia mucho de aquel muchacho y de la asfixiante angustia pase a la inquietante duda.

 _-Ojala sea lindo, almenos_ – pensé para mis adentros. En los tres meses en que estuvimos chateando nunca nos vimos las caras, mas por una cuestión de seguridad e integridad que por otra cosa (no quería volver a morir de vergüenza si me descubría mi bruder en los chat gay). Solo lo conocía por su apodo "pasta_boy23", aunque me había dicho que se llamaba Feliciano y que era italiano, morocho de ojos ámbar y con unos 23 años al igual que yo...

Eran las 15 hs en punto y todavía no veía señales de ningún italiano a la vista. No quería ser pesimista y creer que me dejo plantado, aunque era algo muy probable.

- _No debí haber venido_ \- pensé cuando el reloj marcaba las 15.01 pm- _media hora mas y me voy, tengo cosas importantes que hacer-_ me convencía . Ningún desconocido me haría tambalear mi autoestima- _el se lo pierde-_ afirmaba orgulloso, mientras tomaba el que seria mi ultimo café. Pero no lo fue. Lo espere media hora, luego diez minutos mas y otros quince.

Los minutos pasaban y siquiera estaba triste, es mas ,estaba enojado conmigo mismo por tener tanta paciencia y tolerancia hacia alguien que nunca vi en mi vida.

Harto de los sucesivos cafés y después de leer mas de dos veces el mismo capitulo de mi libro, pedí la cuenta para irme a la comodidad de mi casa, cuando un muchacho de pelos castaños entro a zancadas a la confitería cargando dos enormes maletas. Todos fuimos testigos del enorme tropezón que se dio por querer caminar mientras miraba y soltaba frases cursis a las mozas.

- _No me digan que es ese flacucho_ -pensé mientras veía que el morocho buscaba una mesa. En un momento dirigió la mirada hacia mi pero rápidamente aparto la vista, sentándose en la mesa opuesta a la mía- _No, no debe ser el_ \- miraba al muchacho piropear alegremente a la moza. Cuando estaba seguro de que no era el italiano que yo esperaba, sentí su mirada sobre mi. El ojimiel me sonreía tímidamente pero seguía inmóvil en su silla. La rubia alemana me trajo la cuenta y le pare de la silla y agarre mi libro y mi paraguas para ir a confrontar al morocho.

 _-Se valiente, soldado_ \- me decía a mi mismo, caminando recto y derecho a confrontar al chico que miraba con horror como me acercaba con toda mi altura y mi trabajado físico a saludarlo.

 _-Lo siento, lo siento, por favor no te enojes conmigo_ -el italiano se arrodillo suplicando- _No me hagas daño, soy un buen italiano-_ aferro sus brazos a mis piernas.

- _Calmate, por_ _favor_ -lo jale hacia arriba para que se parara y dejara de hacer escandalo.

 _-No quise llegar tarde, por favor perdóname, no me asesines_ -seguía chillando para el disgusto mío- _No me hagas daño, no quiero terminar convertido en salchicha per favore_ \- el morocho se agarro como chinche a mi brazo- _per favore,en salchicha no!_ -seguía.

Sentía las miradas de todos sobre nosotros y para terminar esta incomoda escena y una posible llamada a la policía, lo agarre con mis dos manos y lo hice mirarme a los ojos- _Tranquilo_ \- le grite, callándolo en seco para luego suavizar la voz- _Nadie va a matarte ni a convertirte en wurst ¿De donde sacas esas cosas?_

 _-Mi..mi fratello me dijo que cuando los alemanes se enojan te convierten en salchicha y luego te comen con horribles especias-_ decía el italiano, temblando

 _-Eso es mentira ¿ y tu le creiste?-_ le pregunte pensando que clase de hermano psicótico tenia para decirle esas cosas. El ojiambar pensó un momento y se tranquilizo- _Soy Ludwig_ \- le extendí la mano, suavizando mis palabras- _Gusto en conocerte ¿tu eres Feliciano verdad?-_ trate de esbozar una sonrisa que nunca termino de salir.

 _-Luddy, Luddy yo sabia que no eras malo-_ me abrazo ya sin miedo, luego me beso en la mejilla. Me sonroje un poco y esta vez sonreí de enserio.

-Vámonos a otro lado-le agarre la mano sin permiso y nos dirigimos a la salida. Una vez afuera respire tranquilo, habiendo pasado con éxito el bochorno. Todos las demás personas en la confitería volvieron a sus asuntos, excepto por el sueco que estaba limpiando los vidrios, que se quedo temblando con la cara azul de vernos a los dos...


	2. El italiano que llego tarde a su cita

POV Feliciano

Parte 1

Vee,Mi abuelito Roma siempre me dijo que no debía decir mentiras, excepto si era por una causa justa o una bella regazza. No se si Ludwig calificaba en alguna de estas dos categorías pero al menos debía intentar conocerlo. Por eso mentí, descaradamente y con una enorme sonrisa nerviosa. Primero a mi hermano, cuando me veía dormirme en clase y me preguntaba que rayos me pasaba que andaba como un sonámbulo.

- _Es que me aburren las clases de matemáticas- l_ e decía, implorando a los cielos que no se diera cuenta que las ojeras eran producto de mis noches desveladas chateando con Ludwig.

Segundo, a mi queridísimo abuelito, cuando le pedía que me contara sus anécdotas de guerra. A mi nunca me gusto aprender historia, con todas esas batallas, sangre y muerte, por eso a mi nonno le extraño mi repentino interés por esos temas

 _-Es para conquistar a una bella-_ me excusaba ante el asombro de mi familia. Lo que era parcialmente cierto, en realidad yo solo quería parecerle culto a mi alemán(o al menos intentarlo).Recuerdo que nuestras primeras conversaciones fueron algo tímidas, charlando de banalidades como el clima, la comida y nuestros países pero cuanto mas seguíamos en contacto me di cuenta que no era el típico hombre que te seducía para luego decirte obscenidades o proponerte sexo fácil, no, él era diferente.

Detrás de ese extraño nick "potato-lover782" descubrí que se hallaba Ludwig, un profesor de historia que vivía en Berlín. Cada día soñaba con el, justo como me había dicho que era: rubio, alto,ojiazul y musculoso.

- _Ohh Luddy, todas esas hermosas frases que me decías por las noches_ -Me sentía querido y deseado por alguien a quien no conocía y pensé que nunca te vería en persona hasta que se presento la oportunidad.

Roderich, el hombre que junto a su esposa me habían cuidado cuando era pequeño, estaba enfermo. En un extraño accidente que nadie supo bien como explicar, se había fracturado el cuello y aunque Elizabetha bien podía cuidar de el, me ofrecí a ayudarlos. En parte como agradecimiento por haberme cuidado de niño y en parte para tener la oportunidad de ver a Ludwig...

Parte 2

Se suponía que tenia que haber llegado a la mañana para poder instalarme en cada de Roderich, comer algo, bañarme, ponerme mi mejor ropa e ir a mi cita de mediatarde con mi amore. Pero veee porque? Porque se tubo que retrasar tanto el avión? Al final, termine en Alemania al mediodía y cuando llegue a la casa, para mi mala surte, los austrohúngaros no estaban.

 _-vee,supongo que tendría que haber avisado que venia-_ me lamentaba, sentado sobre mis maletas, esperándolos en la entrada de su casa. Inspeccione los alrededores a ver si podia entrar de alguna otra manera y ante la desesperación de llegar tarde a mi cita, golpee la ventana con una piedra. Estire la mano para abrir la puerta, sabiendo que luego el austriaco me la haría pagar y limpiar el desastre cuando el ruido de un disparo me hizo caer al piso del vecino, un muchacho de pelo rubio corto y ojos verdes, me apuntaba con su rifle.

- _Espera, espera soy familiar de Roderich y Elizabetha_ \- le suplique, mientras se acercaba, mostrando mis manos arriba.

 _-Eres un ladrón y yo odio los ladrones_ \- grito el suizo, volviendo a cargar su arma

- _Me rindo, me rindo-_ me arrodille y saque mi pañuelo blanco de mi bolsillo, agitándolo cual bandera de paz.

- _Te llevare a la comisaria-_ dijo sin apartarme la vista

- _ehh? Pero..pero no puedo ir preso! Tengo una cita en 5 minutos!_ \- le suplique

- _Eso a mi no me interesa_ -el rubio aparto mi vista para tomar su teléfono y llamar a la policía.

Las palabras de mi hermano resonaban en mi cabeza. Ya me imaginaba siendo asesinado y convertido en salchicha, siendo vendido al por menor a restaurantes y servido con horribles especias. Entre en pánico y en el momento de histeria, tome mis maletas y corrí, como nunca antes había corrido.

El suizo corrió detrás de mi, con su rifle hasta que me perdió de vista.Y una vez a salvo, me detuve a tomar aire y mire la hora.

No solo era tarde , era tardisimo. Ya ni sabia si Ludwig seguía en la cafetería, pero al menos hice el intento. Tome mis maletas y fui hasta alli a toda prisa...

Parte 3

Entre a la cafetería corriendo, cansado y despistado por la belleza de las mozas.

- _Hermosa regazza, eres tan linda que pareces un ángel-_ le dije a la rubia. No importaba si me atraían los hombres, la belleza femenina era algo que no podía dejar de admirar, era algo natural en mi, después de todo soy italiano. Con mas animo, busque a mi Ludwig, a ese tierno y dulce hombre que me dedicaba las mas exquisitas palabras de amor y me encontré...a un alemán con cara de pocos amigos y bastante enojado por cierto.

Si dijera que tenia miedo era poco, estaba tan arrepentido de haber venido a Alemania..y pensé en mi familia, llorando mi desaparición mientras yo era embalsado como embutido. Entre el deseo inmenso de escaparme lejos y la duda de si era quien decía ser, lo miraba de reojo. Mis piernas temblaban, mis manos tambien.Y cuando creía que no podía asustarme mas, el rubio se pone de pie, mostrando un imponente físico.

Con toda esa masa de músculos viniendo hacia mi, hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho. Me eche a suplicarle que no me asesinara...

Parte 4

Una ves que paso toda la confusión, me disculpe con Luddy por haber llegado tarde. Nos sentamos en el parque a charlar, aunque en realidad yo hablaba por los dos y él solo se limitaba a mirarme extrañado. Quizás se decepciono conmigo, quizás no le guste pero no había viajado tanto para rendirme tan fácilmente.

 _-vee me gusta la pizza, la pasta y el mas la pasta que otra cosa, aunque a mi fratello le encanta la pizza a la Napolitana..pero seguro porque el nació ahí. En cambio yo nací en Venecia y crecí ahí la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto cuando mi abuelito se enfermo y vine a vivir a Alemania unos años. ¿ y a ti que te gusta Luddy?-_ le pregunte intentando que participe en la conversación

 _-ehh yo..wurts y cerveza-_ me contesto rápidamente, moviendo sus pies en señal de nerviosismo.

 _-vee Roderich me enseño a preparar wurst, si quieres un día te preparo ¿ehh Luddy?_

 _-si, seguro_ \- volvió a contestar fríamente

 _-No tienes que fingir si no te gusto-_ escondí la mirada. Mi peor pesadilla se estaba cumpliendo

- _No, no me malentiendas..es que solo ..estoy algo nervioso_

- _Yo también-_ le sonreí tímidamente- _disculpa por hablar tanto-_ agarre su mano y la sostuve- _eres muy lindo, tal como me imaginaba_ \- el rubio cuya cara era pálida como la nieve se transformo en roja como un tomate

- _danke_ \- me contesto, no sabiendo como reaccionar a tal pequeño y dulce afecto. Yo sabia que en algún lugar, cubierto por esos músculos, se encontraba mi romántico amor y lo iba a sacar a la luz o dejaba de llamar Feliciano Vargas.


End file.
